nihon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Suite Pretty Cure
| image = File:Suite_Precure.png|thumb | Row 1 title = Members | Row 1 info = * Cure Melody * Cure Rhythm * Cure Beat * Cure Muse | Row 2 title = Friends | Row 2 info = TBA | Row 3 title = Foes | Row 3 info = TBA }} '|スイートプリキュア|Suīto Purikyua}} is a Pretty Cure team. Members *Hibiki Hojo/Cure Melody *Kanade Minamino/Cure Rhythm *Ellen Kurokawa/Cure Beat *Ako Shirabe/Cure Muse Personalities Hibiki Hojo is a bright girl and kind of a klutz with a strong sense of justice. She is very bold and dislikes underhanded tactics, believing hard work and effort must be put into things to get them right. She also dislikes losing and can be hot-blooded, but she is friendly and usually means well. She also succumbs easily to loneliness, and enemies have successfully used her naive and unpretentious nature against her. However, this single-mindedness has allowed her great influence in bringing Ellen and Ako over to the Pretty Cure's side. Her Cure form is Cure Melody. Kanade Minamino is shown to be mature and calm. She is naturally quiet, but not out of shyness; showing a tempermental side when flustered or annoyed. She is also very stubborn and struggles to admit to being wrong or at fault, and due to feelings of inadequacy, she can become competitive and set on difficult short-term goals. However, Kanade is also friendly and feminine. She is good at cooking and baking, and loves to make others happy with her elegant, motherly approach to things. While she can be stern with those she cares about, her fussing incidentally pushes them away until realizing she means no harm. Her Cure form is Cure Rhythm. Ellen Kurokawa , also known as , is a former Cat-like Fairy of Songs. Before her brainwashing, Siren was shown to be a very kind and caring cat who took care of Hummy and enjoyed her company. But when she began to get envious towards others achievements, she found herself growing cold towards Hummy and she took Mephisto up on his offer. In this time she became cold, calculative, and kept to herself. She lacks sympathy and is unwilling to talk about her pain. However, it was obvious that she was still good deep down, and after Hummy was able to convince her that she was blindly following Mephisto and was letting him manipulatte her, she broke free from his control. As Ellen, she underwent a dramatic personality change. She has become more upbeat and cheerful and regained her kindness. However, she gained the naivety she used to show concern for Hummy having, shown fears that people consider childish or being emotional. She is excited to learn more about the new world she has been brought to, and she shows that she is a passionate and dedicated girl who desires to gain more knowledge and friendships. Her Cure form is Cure Beat. Ako Shirabe is a sweet and considerate girl who enjoys music and loves to sing. She adores her parents and looks up to them, although she gets flustered by her fathers awkward behavior. She is also mature for her age and capable of understanding things most kids her age wouldn't. Her Cure form is Cure Muse. Trivia Category:Magical Girl Characters Category:Groups Category:Female Heroes